shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir. Jones Gilliam
"Its Hammer Time!!!" Introduction Sir Jones Gilliam, one of the more elderly knights in active duty, is a knight of stonewall known for not his strength but his speed. Sir Gilliam is said to be as fast as the wind itself, but hit like a rhino. Over the years Sir Gilliam has slowed down, but he still can move at the speed of Soru, however for only a short time. Appearance Sir Gilliam wears padded armor covered by a blue war tunic. He has a blue hood attached to it and over it he has a steel breast guard. He wears plated boots and gloves and is seen carrying around a giant hammer that is shaped like a dragon. Personality Sir Gilliam Jones is a very peculiar man. On one hand he can be extremely serious and focused on being a knight and the prestige that goes with it, and on the other he can be a jokester and talk about blending in with the people. Sir Gilliam Jones makes it his duty to go around and feed the poor and down trotted of the city of Galahad, the city he lives in. He also trains the youth of the city in hammer fighting and teaches them to respect their kingdom. Abilities and Powers Hammer skills Sir Gilliam is quite skilled with his hammer. He is capable of crushing a giant’s foot with a single blow from his mighty great hammer. However his true power comes from his speed. Sir Gilliam can strike fast with his hammer knocking many of his opponents off their feet and into the air before they realize they have been hit. The best way to describe his skill is that of a speed type swordsman. He can rush in and knock someone across the field in a blink of an eye. Devil Fruit =Sōmen Sōmen no Mi= Summary, Type, Usage Sir Giliam uses his devil fruit to feed most of the people he aids in Galahad Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Sir Gilliam is was a well renowned and powerful knight. In his lifetime he has earned many great honors, including being named a Pillar of Stonewall. The Pillars of Stonewall is a title given to only the greatest men to exist in the nation of Stonewall. There have only been a 50 men in all the old history of Stonewall. Sir Gilliam gained his position for his loyalty to the royal family, good will toward the peasants, and selflessness in service to Stonewall. At one point he was offered a chance to join the Knights of the Roundest Boulder, but denied saying he was not strong enough to be a member. With all the honors and prestige in Sir Gilliam’s life you would think he would have a great life with honor and money. Which is true Sir. Gilliam did have honor and money, but his family life suffered. Sir Gilliam had seven sons. All of them died in battle. His one daughter died during a Sea King attack. For a while Sir. Gilliam thought his family line would end with his death till one day he discovered his eldest son’s diary. There he found out his eldest son had an affair with a local woman and had a kid. Sir Gilliam then left to find their son and bring him into the Gilliam family. Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hammer User Category:Knights of the Rounder Boulder Category:Knight of Stonewall